Galaxy Wars V: Death War
Galaxy Wars V: Death War is the fifth book of Galaxy Wars. It takes place at the close of the ten-year war between Ivan the Dead & Saturn/Atomic Island. Plot Bart Sampson awakens inside of a wooden shed as he is on the run from undead forces. Bart & Milhouse Van Houseman converse & realize that Atomic Island is close to being destroyed. To fix this state, Bart must confront Ivan before the latter becomes successful at penetrating the borders between the universe of life & the Sea of Limbo. Milhouse gathers up an army & charges a long & painful journey east to the Hyperion Desert, where skeletal armys have gathered. Meanwhile, Jack Stewart has sent armys to the Enceladus Mountains to kill the giants that have come. This leaves Bart's army, which has to move to the Titan Forest or Beyond Rhea. However, this is a plan that Ivan was hoping for, leaving it so that his troops are at war with 3 different armys & the fourth troops enter through a doorway to the Capitol, where they can destroy it & take over Saturn & enter the Stygian river. Bart knows it will leave the Capitol unguarded, so he allows two of his best soldiers to command two armys. Army A marches north to confront forest monsters & Army B marches south to defeat the ghouls from Uranus. Finally, all armys are overwhelmed by the dead & retreat to Styx. Milhouse retreats to Valley Forge, Styx, where his entire army is killed all except himself. They are cornered in towns protecting the Capitol & Ivan declares an all-out attack. Almost immediately, he sneaks around enemy lines with a small number of soldiers while thousands of skeletons, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, giants & undead soldiers begin to beat the Saturnians savagely. Ivan's force break through their lines & destroy the Capitol. Ivan retreats & Bart confronts him at the reflecting pool. Ivan pulls a gun & shoots Bart. Bart's spirit crosses the Sea of Limbo & he enters Atomic Island, where he meets Charon, Thanatos & Hades. Bart converses with the court about Ivan & they decide that for the great deeds he committed in his life, they give Bart a choice, he can a second chance & turn back & try to fight Ivan again or he can exit through the other end of the court gates & move into the Fields of Asphodel. Bart exits the court & reenters the world of life. Ivan discovers he is alive & attempts to drown him in the reflecting pool, but Bart & Ivan engage in a long chase-fight around the Capitol. The two ended up back at the reflecting pool & they have laser guns. Ivan & Bart fire laser beams at each other, which hit perfectly oncenter & if one beam from one end hits the other end, the duel is over as the loser of the duel is killed by an explosion. Ivan comes close to defeating Bart, who then lashes his beam back at Ivan, who is killed.